Halloween Ball
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: What happens when Sirius holds a Halloween Ball at Grimmauld Place and a certain Weasley catches the eye of a young Lupin? Sequel to my one shot Chocolate Ice Cream.


**It is five thirty in the morning and my muse has decided to wake me up because 'I must write this now!' Though I do love waking up this early because of the noises of the native birds waking me up, the magpies are singing and there is no traffic noise at all, just nature. It really is something beautiful.**

**But now on to this one shot. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Anne, please don't sue me. I'm to cute to lose all my money.**

It was Halloween, one of Anne's favorite holidays of all time, and this year Sirius had decided to throw a ball at Grimmauld place, thinking the house was scary enough for the event.

The walls were covered in gothic inspired art work, spider webs and other decorations, but the ball room was something that took every ones breath away. The old room had been transformed to look like giant dungeons, complete with skeletons hanging off the walls in chains, an iron maiden and some freaky looking silver cage that made Remus shiver in terror. Thankfully it wasn't real silver, because Sirius had decided to lock Anne up in it for five minutes, just to stir Remus up, who had nearly killed Sirius.

Ah yes, Halloween, what an event!

And now Anne stood by the side of the dance floor, watching all the dancing couples, it felt weird to be one of the only ones not dancing due to her lack of partner, but all in all, the night was too good to be glum about relationship problems.

She was wearing a beautiful floor length gown, ignoring the urge to dress up in the muggle way, she had simply gone with formal. Her gown was strapless and black, the top was a corset with blood red ties on the back, and the skirt fell down in an empire style with red lace coming down from her waist and stopping at the middle of the skirt.

"You shouldn't be alone…" The voice next to her made her startle, before she turned and come face to face with a smiling George.

"Never the one for subtlety are we?" Anne asked, motioning to his costume.

George grinned, smiling down at his costume, which consisted of a cloak, black dress pants and a dark red button up shirt. "Would you believe me if I said something?" He asked, holding his hand out in a silent offer to dance.

'It is Halloween, I would believe anything." Anne stated, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. Who ever was playing the music she was going to kill, for as they reached the dance floor the first slow song of the night came on.

"Well…" George whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as they danced to the music, smiling as Anne relaxed and rested her head on his chest. "This isn't a costume, I'm really a wizard." He stated, winking down at her as she giggled.

"Well Mr Wizard, I supposed you charmed the music to be a slow song?" Anne asked, finally getting her giggles under control. God George made her laugh at the smallest things, and feel like she was the only girl in the room.

"Darn it! My plan has failed!" George said, earning another set of giggles. He could listen to her giggles all day; they were like music to his ears, a sound that he was slowly becoming addicted too.

"Shut up and dance, George."

Across the room, unknown to the couple stood three adults, a very fuming Remus, a very guilty looking Sirius and the most pleased looking Mrs Weasley anyone had seen in a long time!

"Sirius… I'm going to kill you." Remus stated, flinching slightly when he saw George brush a kiss against Anne's head.

"Come on Moony! They are only dancing!" Sirius protested, moving a few inches away from Remus, he didn't know if he was joking and he was _not_ about to find out!

"That is _not _dancing!" Remus protested, as he watched George's hands slip to Anne's hips and bring her even closer, whispering in her ear which had Anne giggling again.

"No, that is two people falling in love…" Molly whispered, smiling happily at her son.

"Which is not what I want to happen to my little girl!" Remus shot back, glaring at Molly.

"Oh come on, they both deserve some happiness!"

"She's seventeen!"

"That's an adult!"

Remus gritted his teeth and forced himself to be quiet, knowing that Molly wasn't going to give up if he continued to argue with her.

Back on the dance floor, Anne had her arms wrapped around George's shoulders and her face nuzzled in to his neck happily, breathing in his scent and rolling her eyes silently when she smelt gun powder on him.

"So Hogwarts is over for you this year, what do you plan on doing?" George asked, moving a hand away from her waist to play with a curl in her hair he had found.

"I don't know…" Anne mumbled, to happy to think about career choices right now.

"Do you want to intern at the shop?"

"Pardon George?"

"I asked if you wanted to intern at the shop… Fred and I were talking about it, and you bring something that has been missing a long time in to the business if you would join us."

"Oh yeah, and what is that…?"

George grinned down at her and stopped the dancing, not being able to help it when he brought his lips down to gently touch hers. She was truly a beautiful Halloween angel.

"Oh gosh they are kissing!" Molly exclaimed excitedly, god Remus could already see the wedding forming in her mind!

"I'm going to kill you." Remus looked at Sirius and glared. "You were the one that put the idea in her head!"

"I did no such thing; I just pointed out what was in front of her!" Sirius argued, putting his hands on his hips. "And you are acting like a hypocrite, there is a huge age gap between you and Hermione, and yet that doesn't worry you!"

"That's because Hermione isn't my daughter you twit!"

"At least he isn't a Slytherin!"

"I'll kill you!"

Sirius squeaked and ran out of the room, followed by Remus who was going to course serious bodily harm if he got his hands on his oldest friend!

Anne blushed softly as she pulled away from the kiss, due to the need for oxygen; she blushed as she felt a few people glance at them, and smiled softly when she saw George was also blushing.

"So what do I bring to the business?" Anne asked softly.

"The touch of a Marauders mind." George whispered, before kissing her again.

Somewhere from above there was a yelp and a few hexes being thrown around the attic.

Hermione groaned softly and looked down at Teddy, whose face was covered in chocolate cake. "Should mummy go and save daddy?" She asked, laughing when Teddy shrugged and continued to eat his cake.

_Typical Marauder! _She thought, walking past a laughing Harry and Ginny and upstairs to save her husband.

**So there it is, the one shot that my muse refused to let me sleep until I read it. At least I got to watch the sun rise. And now, back to sleep, hopefully my muse doesn't decide to do this again, seeing as I've only had four hours of sleep.**

**Anyone wanna borrow a muse for a little bit? xD**

**Once again, I hope you enjoy it. This might be the last one shot for this OC, I don't know, just depends on what takes my fancy. But then again, there could be a Weasley wedding in the future…**


End file.
